Erreur dans l'adresse
by Yuuka1
Summary: Kyo voudrait plus de sincérité, plus de rencontre, internet n'est il pas le bon moyen pour ça ? Mais internet cache un grand mystère. Qui se trouve derrière l'ordinateur ? résumer de merde, désolée.


Erreur dans l'adresse.

1.

Kyo tait soit trop petit, soit trop col rique, soit pas assez pr sent, soit pas assez s rieux et une foule de d fauts qui l'emp chaient de rester longtemps avec une fille . si jamais il arrivait la d passer. La nouvelle mode tait d'avoir un copain plus grand que soit ! Mais merde, c' tait pas sa faute s il n' tait pas mont sur chasses comme Toshiya ou aussi patient que Shinya, ou encore d vou comme Die, sans parler du s rieux que pouvait avoir Kaoru dans une relation.

En bref toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait choisissaient, ou de l'ignorer et de tr s vite oublier qu'elles l'avaient un jour crois en rue, ou apr s une semaine elles pr f raient lui balancer tous ses d fauts en pleine face et zapper son num ro de t l phone.

La c l brit ne faisait pas tout, faut-il encore que le caract re aille avec l'homme parfait et populaire, ce qui n' tait pas le cas de Kyo.

Il s' tait tr s vite lass de la drague en rue, c' tait trop blessant et toujours inutile dans son cas. Il avait donc pris le taureau par les cornes. Fini les r teaux en live ! Lui il avait trouv le bon filon, la bonne astuce !

Toshiya l'avait un peu aid trouver cette id e magique mais le r sultat tait le m me. Il tait maintenant au dessous de toute douleur directe. Devant son pc, derri re son cran, tapotant sur son clavier des messages sur des sites de rencontre. C' tait la meilleur id e qu'il avait eue depuis longtemps ! Il pouvait m me choisir ses contacts !

Chaque fois maintenant qu'il rentrait chez lui il travaillait un peu sur ses chansons, mangeait un peu, se douchait quelques minutes et fon ait sur son pc en esp rant bien y passer une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il alluma son ordinateur avec un bol de glace au chocolat qu'il d vorait lentement en attendant le chargement de son site. Il se connecta rapidement et observa les connect s...il n'y avait pas grand monde mais il tait t t encore. Il y avait bien deux, trois filles avec qui il avait envie de discuter, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

La soir e commen a ainsi, entre flirt sur le net et banale discutions, jusqu'au moment o un nouveau contact demanda l'autorisation de venir lui parler. Il accepta bien sur cette nouvelle chance de trouver une chaussure son pied.

Il n'y avait pas de photo de la personne mais lui-m me n'avait rien de ce genre, il avait juste r alis un rapide profile, mais il semblait que ce nouveau contact n'ai m me pas pris le temps de le faire. Du moment que la fille lui parlait, il pouvait tr s bien d couvrir tout de sa personne par lui m me.

Ce n' tait pas comme s il voulait la rencontrer, c' tait juste histoire de s'amuser un peu et, peut- tre, si c' tait vraiment fusionnel...il pourrait envisager de rencontrer son vis vis.

Hoshi dit : hello.

Warumono dit : salut.

Il n'aimait pas trop engager la conversation, il ne savait jamais quoi dire pour ne pas paraitre, ou stupide, ou ringard, ou encore trop press .

Hoshi dit : passons les salutations, a m'ennuie.

Warumono dit : tu lis dans mes pens es.

Hoshi dit : alors comme a t'es un warumono ? Int ressant.

Warumono dit : a r sume bien ma personnalit , mais d'ordinaire on ne me dit pas que c'est int ressant.

Hoshi dit : les m chants gar ons j'en fais mon affaire, moins que tu sois vraiment cruel.

Warumono dit : pas ce point l , je ne suis pas un sadique.

Hoshi dit : dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas s'entendre !

Kyo eut un sourire un peu triste, lui il voyait des centaines de raisons. Il eut envie de faire un test, juste savoir s il pouvait plaire comme a, travers l' cran. Il aimait plus discuter que se confier, il ne cherchait pas vraiment draguer car le plus souvent les filles qui trainaient sur ce site n' taient pas tr s jolies. Mais certaines taient int ressantes et l'aidaient passer le temps. Et puis il se disait toujours que s il ne se connectait pas, il passerait cot d'une fille g niale.

Warumono dit : pour un tas de raisons qui font que je suis d sesp r ment seul...

Hoshi dit : ce point l ?! Oo

Warumono dit : tu n'imagines m me pas ce qu'on peut me reprocher...je ne comprend pas toujours moi-m me.

Hoshi dit : tu peux me le dire, comme a je serais pr venu.

Warumono dit : je suis trop petit, les filles de maintenant ne veulent pas d passer leur mec, je me suis fait plaqu trois fois cause de a !

Hoshi dit : tu es si petit que a ?

Warumono dit : 1m64...j'en ai honte.

Hoshi dit : Il faut pas...je d teste les grands, je n'aime pas devoir me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ! a me donne des crampes !

Kyo clata de rire, il imaginait bien, en plein bais , la crampe venir insidieusement et ruiner un moment romantique souhait.

Warumono dit : dans ce cas tu vas tre servie ! Je suis le plus petit des hommes je pense !

Hoshi dit : 1m60 c'est pas la mort !

Warumono dit : 64 !

Hoshi dit : je sais, je te charrie ! XD je pense que tu es aussi tr s susceptible !

Warumono dit : un autre de mes d fauts...mais crois-moi j'ai de la r serve point de vue d faut !

Hoshi dit : fais-moi une liste et je te dirais si se sont vraiment des d fauts pour moi.

Et bien celle-l , elle savait ce qu'elle voulait ! Et de toute vidence c' tait lui ! Apr s tout pourquoi pas se lancer, tenter sa chance et entrer dans la danse encore une fois ; et si jamais a ratait...s'en serait fini de l'amour pour lui ! Il le jurait !

Warumono dit : je suis ou trop romantique ou pas assez, j'ai un boulot qui me prend beaucoup de temps alors je suis pas assez pr sent, trop col rique, pas assez patient, trop stress , je manque souvent d'attention, je suis bord lique,...t'en as assez ou je continue ? -_-

Hoshi dit : je t'en prie...t' tais bien partis ! On dirait que tu te donnes tous les d fauts qui ne collent pas avec une relation durable...mais j'aime assez ce genre de d fauts, a m'amuse plus qu'autre chose ! Je peux contr ler tout a !

Warumono dit : t'es bien s re de toi.

Hoshi dit : c'est une de mes qualit s...j'en ai beaucoup...beaucoup revendre...remarque a fait une bonne balance entre nous ^^

Warumono dit : si tu le dis...t'as quel ge ?

Toujours v rifier ce d tail ! Toujours ! Il ne voulait pas tre accus de d tournement de mineur ! Bien que sur le net il y avait peu de chance.

Hoshi dit : pourquoi t'es int ress ?

Warumono dit : je sais pas encore...

Hoshi dit : tu devrais...je suis plut t canon dans mon genre...je suis m me hautement d sirable du haut de mes 28 ans...

28, un an en plus que lui, c' tait bon prendre a, il en avait assez des jeunettes de 22 ans...Elles taient trop superficielles et gamines son go t, encore chercher l'homme parfait ! Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul homme parfait ! Die ! Et lui tait livr en model unique !

Warumono dit : alors pourquoi tu mets pas de photo de toi ?

Hoshi dit : pour pas attirer les pervers...mais toi aussi de toute vidence !

Warumono dit : j' vite les pisseuses comme a ! ^^

Hoshi dit : en effet tu es un homme...charmant...j'adore le cinisme !

Warumono dit : bien venu dans mon monde !

Hoshi dit : hm...je sens que a va me plaire !

Il parla avec elle jusque tard dans la nuit, il tait passionn par ce qu'elle disait, elle le mettait en valeur, lui promettait des moments plus que plaisants mais aussi...Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais elle lui inspirait une certaine s curit . Elle tait tellement s re d'elle, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et a plaisait beaucoup Kyo.

Elle s' tait un peu d crite, grande, bien faite, yeux brun, long cheveux brun galement, elle aimait porter des v tements moulants, n' tait pas contre les soir es romantiques mais il ne lui en fallait pas trop, elle aimait toujours garder un certain contr le et lui d testait contr ler donc c' tait parfait. Elle semblait s'amuser de tous ses d fauts qu'elle jugeait parfaits pour elle.

Vraiment...il voulait en savoir plus sur elle...mais vers les 4 heures du matin, le sommeil l'emporta sur sa curiosit et il dut laisser son nouveau contact qui lui aussi avait bien m rit un peu de repos.

Durant un mois, 31 un jours, ils se parl rent tous les soirs, n'en manquant pas un ! Ils se retrouvaient m me en contact priv pour ne pas tre d rang s. Il avait bien sur racont cette petite aventure Toshiya qui attendait tous les jours que Kyo lui raconte un peu de ses conversations. Le bassiste tait assez amus et heureux en m me temps pour son ami qui retrouvait un entrain et une joie qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Mais les conversations qu'il avait taient aussi tr s dr les et le mettaient de bonne humeur, a l'aidait beaucoup passer une bonne journ e.

_ Je te comprends pas Kyo !

_ de quoi ?

_ Tu parles avec une fille qui m'a tout l'air d' tre la femme parfaite pour toi et tu ne veux pas la rencontrer ?

_ Si... vrai dire, j'en ai de plus en plus envie...mais...j'ai peur d' tre d u...

_ T'as rien perdre !

_ Mouai...je pense que j'aime d j cette fille...mais j'ai peur de la rencontrer et de ne plus du tout l'aimer ! Le physique a compte beaucoup quand m me !

_ Elle accepte bien que tu sois petit !

_ Je suis pas petit !

Toshiya clata de rire, son message tait tout de m me pass dans le pauvre cerveau perturb du blond...comment tait il parvenu aim une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu ? En fait il aimait sa personnalit , son humour, il aimait qu'elle le taquine sur sa taille...c' tait impossible que cette fille soit moche ! Dieu n' tait pas si cruel !

Le soir m me il se d cida. Il voulait la voir, il voulait la connaitre mieux encore !

Warumono dit : j'en ai assez.

Hoshi dit : de la vie...ouai je sais c'est triste...mais ne prends pas la fen tre je me sentirais seul...-_-

Warumono dit : mais non pas de a !

Hoshi dit : tu me rassures l ...

Warumono dit : je voudrais te voir.

Hoshi dit : oh...quelle magnifique id e !

Warumono dit : je veux savoir qui se cache derri re cette personnalit qui me fascine...

Hoshi dit : tu me flattes...je suis pas si exceptionnel...quoi que...

Non mais...quelle vantarde ! Si elle voulait le voir c'est quelle n'avait pas vraiment mentis sur elle, apr s tout...elle n'avait pas peur de se faire d masquer, si elle avait dit vrai.

Warumono dit : quand ?

Hoshi dit : demain, chez moi, je te pr pare un diner...et on verra si a colle entre nous.

Warumono dit : ok, donne moi ton adresse et demain je serais chez toi vers 20h.

Le rendez vous tait pris ! Il allait enfin voir quoi ressemblait cette femme parfaite, cette femme fatale ! Il se mordit la l vre d'envie, d'impatience ! Il pr para sa tenue pour le lendemain, vidant la moiti de son armoire pour trouver la tenue qui refl tait au mieux ce qu'il tait. Il choisit simplement un jeans moulant et un t-shirt moulant sans manche noir au dessus, il mettrait une chemise blanche au dessus, a lui donnerait une certaine classe.

Fi r de son choix, il se coucha un sourire aux l vres...demain tait un grand jour...et demain arrivait tr s vite.

Il rentra chez lui plus t t, s'excusant aupr s de Kaoru. Mais il voulait se pr parer, tre son avantage. Il passa une heure dans la salle de bain, n'allumant m me pas son pc, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Il se maquilla l g rement, juste un peu de noir sous ses yeux, elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait a. Il s'habilla rapidement, il avait pris trop de temps sous la douche et devait maintenant se d p cher.

Il prit son sac et quitta son appartement, il prit un taxi ne sachant pas trop o se trouvait la rue o il devait se rendre. C' tait une petite demie heure de chez lui, pas si loin que a en somme. Le taxi le d posa dans un beau quartier, devant un immeuble presque semblable au sien. Il p n tra dedans, impatient, de plus en plus impatient de la voir.

Il se retrouva bien vite devant son appartement, il h sita un moment sonner...puis se lan a. Il n'eut pas attendre longtemps mais...

_ Bonsoir.

Oh my god ! Fut la seule pens e qui traversa l'esprit. Canon oui...femme non ! C' tait sans doute le colocataire de Hoshi ! Oui c' tait a ! a ne pouvait tre que a !

Se tenait devant lui, l'homme sans doute le plus m'as tu vu qu'il ait jamais rencontr . Grand, jean moulant noir qui dessinait une paire de jambes damner un saint. Il portait une chemise bordeaux cintr e, ouverte sur les trois premiers boutons, laissant voir un torse plat et imberbe, des bras finement muscl s, des cheveux brun tombant en cascade jusqu' ses paules et qui revenaient en m ches folles sur son front et ses yeux, d'un brun aussi intense que le sien. Un visage aux traits fins, mais son sourire amus le rendait un peu diabolique...

Comment Hoshi pouvait avoir un colocataire si canon et ne pas lui sauter dessus ! Il eut soudain peur que sa dulcin e ne soit en fait une mochet e...Il n'aurait pas aim avoir affaire ce charmant gar on si jamais il faisait pleurer la donzelle !

_ Je...je viens voir Hoshi...

_ T'as frapp la bonne porte !

Le jeune homme se poussa et laissa entrer Kyo, celui-ci d couvrit un salon ouvert sur la salle manger o la table tait dress e de fa on romantique, comme l'avait dit Hoshi. L'ambiance de la pi ce tait rendue chaude par la couleur rouge des lampes. C' tait un bel appartement...pas aussi riche que le sien...mais a c' tait une autre histoire.

Il sentit une paire de bras venir encercler sa taille et le tirer en arri re sur ce torse dur et loin d' tre f minin !

_ Mais...

_ J'esp re que t'es pas d u...j'ai fais de mon mieux...

La voix tait suave et toujours aussi amus e. Kyo le repoussa vivement et fis volte face un sourire g n aux l vres.

_ Attends...tu es...tu es...

Il eut un rire g n comme il en avait rarement eu mais la situation lui paraissait trop invraisemblable.

_ Tu es...Hoshi ?

_ oui.

_ Hoshi ?!

Il le pointa du doigt.

_ Oui, c'est moi.

_ Hoshi...est un mec !

_ Bravo ! Je l'aurais pas devin moi-m me.

_ Mais c'est pas possible ! Je pensais que...et toi t'es...

_ Je pensais que tu avais devin ...je parle rarement de moi au f minin et ce m me sur le net !

Bon sang ! Il avait jamais fait attention a lui ! Il pensait simplement qu'elle avait un gros probl me en orthographe ! Ou qu'elle tait f ch e avec les 'e' ! Ou simplement qu'elle faisait pas attention mais...mais de l envisager qu'il se faisait draguer par un mec ! Non ! Jamais il aurait pu l'imaginer !

_ Je pense pas...que a va pas tre possible...

_ Quoi...simplement parce que je suis un mec ?

_ Oui ! Pour ce minuscule, insignifiant, infiniment petit d tail !

Kyo poussa le jeune homme pour sortir mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.

_ Attend, si je comprend bien, ma personnalit ne te fascine plus...parce que j'ai une queue la place d'un vagin ?

Il tirait une de ces t tes...le mot queue avait sembl l'amuser...et le mot vagin le r vulser profond ment. Il avait un esp ce de tic...avec son sourcil droit...Kyo ne pu se retenir, il fallait aussi avouer que la situation aidait beaucoup...Il clata de rire en portant une main ses yeux. C' tait pas possible d' tre aussi con pour lui et aussi trange pour l'autre gar on.

_ G nial maintenant t'es bon pour l'asile !

Redoublement de rire.

_ Non mais vas-y...fous toi de ma gueule je dirais rien.

Le pauvre chanteur n'en pouvait plus d s que ce type ouvrait la bouche, d s que sa voix sortait, faussement vex e, son fou rire reprenait. a faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ris comme a.

_ Tais... toi je... t'en...prie !

_ Et maintenant je dois me taire ! Mais t'es pas culot mon mignon !

L'autre eut piti sans doute et se tut un moment, un sourire aux l vres, il attendit que Kyo se reprenne lentement et essuie ses larmes de joie. Il reprit son souffle en s'appuyant contre le mur.

_ Tu veux bien me laisser une chance maintenant ? Et diner avec moi ?

Kyo releva son visage qui s'empourpra un peu.

_ Eh bien...je...je sais pas trop...je suis pas du tout...mais alors pas du tout gay !

_ On peut jamais tre s r tant qu'on y a pas gouter.

_ Mais moi je suis s r de pas vouloir y go ter.

_ Tu as tout pour me plaire...chacun de tes sois-disant d faut est une qualit pour moi, j'aime les col riques, j'aime les hommes press s, ceux qui partent t t le matin mais qui laissent un mot sur l'oreiller, a me d range pas que tu sois pas remplis de petites attentions...moi je le serais pour deux...

Il fit un pas vers Kyo.

_...si tu me laisse une chance.

Il y avait tellement de sinc rit dans ce regard, tellement d' motion en m me temps qu'il en tait la fois ind chiffrable. Kyo n' tait pas vraiment contre une relation avec un homme...juste qu'il ne l'avait jamais...mais alors jamais envisag e ! C' tait comme s il avait zapp qu'un truc comme a pouvait lui arriver. Il aimait les femmes et puis...ben et puis rien, il n avait jamais regard les mecs...dans un autre sens il regardait Hoshi depuis qu'il tait arriv dans cette appart' et...et il le trouvait vraiment pas mal...il pouvait bien...essayer de le connaitre.

Il tait vraiment tent , tent par cet homme au regard doux, au sourire amus , la r partie troublante, au corps parfait...Il soupira...il ne savait pas trop o a le conduirait mais...

_ Je m'appelle Tooru...mais je pr f re Kyo.

L'autre sourit.

_ Hatori, enchant .

_ Moi...moi aussi...

_ Ne t'inqui te pas autant...je ne couche jamais au premier rendez vous !

Kyo rougit fortement et fit la moue alors que l'autre clatait de rire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Le blond le suivit lentement ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir.

_ Tu savais ?

_ De quoi ?

Kyo parlait de l'entr e de la cuisine ne voulant pas agir comme un mal propre.

_ Que j'ignorais que tu tais un mec.

L'autre mit un petit rire.

_ Oui bien sur ! C' tait facile deviner...tu parlais de moi au f minin...

Kyo rougit fortement, il avait t b te ! Il aurait d deviner merde ! Enfin ce n' tait peut- tre pas si mal, il pourrait toujours devenir ami...un ami comme Hatori lui aurait beaucoup plus. Celui-ci revint avec une bouteille de mousseux et servit deux verres.

_ Eh ben tu fais tout dans les r gles...

_ Je t'ai dis que je pouvais tre romantique.

En effet il l'avait dit. Hatori le guida jusqu'au salon, tenant les verres d'une main et la bouteille de l'autre. Il la posa sur la table et tendit son verre Kyo qui se dit qu'il le m ritait bien, voir m me trois ou quatre de plus...Enfin, mieux valait rester sobre ! Le brun le regardait avec une telle intensit que Kyo ne savait plus trop o se mettre, il chercha le sujet de conversation le plus b teau...mais le plus efficace.

_ tu...fais quoi dans la vie ?

_hm...avant j' tais simple employ de banque, mon p re voulait que je travaille dans la m me entreprise que lui mais je n'aimais vraiment pas a...disons que le costume trois pi ces ne m'allait pas du tout ! Et puis je voulais devenir styliste depuis tout jeune alors...j'ai fais une formation et je me suis lanc ...

_ et ? T'as r ussi ?

_ Bien sur que oui...j'ai toujours ce que je veux...

Kyo mit un rire g n et bu une bonne gorg e, laissant p till les bulles sur sa langue. Ce type tait tellement s r de lui ! a lui donnait presque envie de se laisser porter par cette assurance, bien sur lui en avait aussi mais jamais sur le plan amoureux...quand il s'agissait d'amour il n' tait plus du tout le Kyo de la sc ne...il gardait juste les d fauts de son personnage.

_ et toi... part te noyer au champagne ?

_ je...

Pouvait-il le dire ? Oui...Hatori n' tait pas du genre fan hyst rique...il tait pas du genre fan du tout en fait.

_ je suis musicien...chanteur en fait.

_ ah oui ? C'est int ressant comme job.

_ tr s, j'ai de la chance de faire un m tier comme a...j'ai juste faire ce qui me plait, crire et chanter.

_ j'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre chanter.

Kyo se mordit la l vre...chanter en concert, en r p t , c' tait facile...chanter pour quelqu'un c' tait bien plus dur !

_ peut- tre une autre fois...

_ donc il y aura une prochaine fois...g nial !

_ c'est pas ce que...puis merde...

_ je t'emb te... a m'amuse beaucoup de te taquiner.

_ j'avais d j remarqu ...sur le net.

_ a fait partie de moi, mais plus je taquine, plus j'aime.

_ je suis foutu alors !

Hatori se mit rire, un rire claire, sonor et communicatif...Kyo aimait assez entendre ce son, il tait doux et pas du tout agressif comme le rire de certaines filles avec qui il tait sorti dans le pass . Il reprit son s rieux et fixa son regard celui du blond soudain hypnotis par son vis vis.

_ sans rire...tu me plais vraiment.

_ je...merci...

_ t'as rien fait pour...t'es juste mignon de nature.

_ je suis pas mignon !

_ oh oui j'oubliais...Warumono...

_ parfaitement !

_ T'as rien d'une terreur...mais je te connais pas encore assez ...de toute fa on a me d range pas non plus un m chant gar on.

_ en bref que je sois gentil ou pas...poli ou pas...avec ou sans d faut, tes yeux je suis l'homme que tu veux ?

Hatori sourit de nouveau, mais un sourire plus nigmatique...quelle personnalit fascinante ! Quelle palette d' motions ! Et tout cela par un regard ou simplement par une expression, cet homme tait...unique en son genre.

_ Je suis s r que tu es gentil, a se lit dans tes yeux, poli tu l'es et je te l'ai dit tes d fauts m'amusent et j'en fais mon affaire...maintenant je ne te connais pas au lit donc je ne peux pas tre s r !

Kyo fut outr en un instant ! Non ! Non, ce type tait ignoble ! Mais ce rire de nouveau...c' tait pire que le chant d'une sir ne...il lui semblait que si Hatori riait...il pouvait lui pardonner ses ind licatesses.

Suite cela ils pass rent table, Hatori savait recevoir et servir les plats avec une classe de serveur de restaurant. De plus ces plats avaient tous l'air d licieux et rien que leurs odeurs donnaient envie Kyo de manger jusqu' en clater !

Il devait bien se l'avouer...il avait rarement pass une aussi bonne soir e avec une femme, Hatori tait tellement int ressant, sa voix seule semblait tre une attraction sans faille.

_ tu aimes ?

_ hm...

_ Je parle de ce que tu manges et pas de moi.

Kyo avala de travers, manquant de s' touffer, il bu une longue gorg e d'eau pour sauver sa trach e et fixa son compagnon hilare alors que lui avait pris une jolie couleur tomate.

_ Pardon ?!

_ D sol ...mais tu me fixais depuis 10 minutes !

_ oh pardon...je...je...oui c'est tr s bon...

_ tu vites ma question...tu aimes ce que tu vois ou pas ?

_ arr te...c'est g nant...

_ je demande juste un oui...ou un non.

Sa voix s' tait faite plus suave encore, plus douce aussi, elle n'avait rien de mena ant. Kyo baissa les yeux et rougit de nouveau, il parla le plus bas possible mais assez fort pour ne pas devoir r p ter.

_ Oui...

Heureusement pour lui Hatori n' tait pas cruel.

_ C'est quoi ton genre de fille ?

_ Je sais pas trop...gentille, intelligente, souriante, j'aime qu'elle soit ind pendante, s re d'elle, je d teste prendre les d cisions sa place, je sais pas trop...

_ Dis-toi que j'ai toutes ces qualit s...je suis gentil, intelligent, souriant, ind pendant souhait...je suis aussi protecteur, jaloux, possessif, acharn , passionn et totalement d vou celui que j'aime. Tu vois...je suis fais pour toi.

_ Tu es aussi imbus de toi m me, narcissique, tu p tes plus haut que ton cul et en plus de a tu es un vantard !

_ Je sais je suis un homme merveilleux.

_ t'es incroyable !

_ Je rajouterais a ma liste merci !

Ils rirent encore, d cid ment, Hatori aidait beaucoup ce d tendre, prendre du plaisir une discution, c' tait tellement plaisant de juste...parler avec lui...

_ je peux poser une question un peu...indiscr te ?

_ moui va y...

_ hm...pourquoi...t'as personne ? Je veux dire, t'es beau, t'as un bon job, t'a plein de qualit s...bon aussi des d fauts mais je veux dire...c'est si facile de parler avec toi, de se mettre l'aise aussi...que...que je me demande pourquoi tu es seul ?

Hatori soupira et r fl chit un moment.

_ et bien...disons que j'en avais assez qu'on ne s'approche de moi que pour mon cul et ma belle gueule alors je me suis rabattu sur le net et je suis tomb sur toi...si diff rent...si attirant.

_ force de me faire des compliments...tu n'auras plus rien me dire !

_ et tu aimes quand je parle ?

_ j'aime bien ta voix...elle est...douce.

_ merci.

Hatori emp cha son invit de l'aider d barrasser et l'envoya au salon, il apporta le dessert qu'il avait aussi fait lui m me. Il s' tait souvenu que :

Warumono dit : j'adore le chocolat !

Il avait donc fait une mousse au chocolat, il tait presque s r de faire plaisir au blond. Il avait eu raison, Kyo fondait compl tement devant du chocolat !

_ Tu triches ! Je peux pas te d tester si tu me nourris comme a !

_ c'est fait pour que tu m'aimes !

_ en faite...t'es comme du chocolat !

_ pardon ?

_ croquant l'ext rieur et fondant l'int rieur !

_ merci... a me fait plaisir.

_ pourquoi ?

_ parce que je sais que tu aimes le chocolat.

Kyo rougit de nouveau et se plongea dans sa d gustation sous le ricanement de Hatori. Ils ne dirent rien durant un moment mais ce n' tait pas d rangeant, ce n' tait pas g nant...c' tait juste...plaisant et rassurant.

_ dis Hatori...

_ quoi ?

_ je peux poser une autre question indiscr te ?

_ je t' coute.

_ comment t'es devenu gay ?

Hatori soupira de nouveau et l cha le dos de sa cuill re.

_ J'avais envie de tester de nouvelles choses, j'avais 20 ans...je me suis rendu dans un bordel, j'ai choisis un beau mec...j'ai couch avec lui...et je me suis sentis...lib r , je me suis sentis prot g , je savais exactement quoi faire sans savoir comment. Je me suis mis en une nuit aimer la perfection du corps de mon amant, aimer ses gestes assur s, son assurance toute enti re me faisait totalement perdre pied...

il marqua un temps de pose et respira un grand coup.

_ apr s a je n'ai plus jamais voulu d'une fille...je ne me sentais bien qu'entre les mains d'un homme...que je sois Uke ou Seme... a ne changeait rien...J' tais toujours prot g dans un esp ce de cocon de sensualit , de d sir, de plaisir...je me sentais parfaitement bien. Et je me sens toujours parfaitement bien.

_ c'est... a me fait bizarre quand tu racontes a...comme a...

_ a te d goute ?

Kyo d nia de la t te.

_n on...c'est autre chose...

Vers les une heure du matin Hatori appela un taxi pour Kyo, celui-ci avait comme un pincement au c ur...devoir partir, quitter Hatori c' tait comme quitter un endroit magique et tellement plaisant...Ils se dirent au revoir sur le palier.

_ Alors ? Est-ce que je t'ai charm ...convaincu ?

_ charm oui...convaincu...je ne sais pas...laisse-moi...un peu de temps pour y penser...

_ si demain soir si tu ne sais pas...alors tu ne sauras jamais. J'attendrais jusqu' demain, apr s je pleurerais sur ce que j'ai perdu...tu es...vraiment un homme exceptionnel toi aussi.

_ je...merci...pour la soir e aussi...et je...bye.

Kyo se d tourna, il n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait bizarre, il se sentait...triste ?

_ Bonne nuit Kyo...

Hatori referma la porte de son appartement, un doux sourire aux l vres...l'aimait-il d j ce point ?

Le lendemain Kyo tait toujours dans cet tat trange qu'il ne pouvait pas tr s bien d finir, il avait l'impression que sa r ponse allait tout changer pour lui, c' tait comme choisir entre le bonheur et le malheur mais...quel tait le choix qui menait la bonne r ponse ? Il tait incapable de le dire lui-m me. Il avait besoin qu'on l' claire un peu...juste un peu...

Et la meilleur personne au monde pour les conseils amoureux...c' tait sans nul doute Toshiya. Celui-ci tait toujours ravi d'aider un de ses amis et Kyo en particulier qui n' tait pas sp cialement chanceux en amour.

_ Dis Toshiya...si...si tu rencontrais quelqu'un qui a tout pour plaire, quelqu'un de passionnant, de gentil, dr le, quelqu'un qui...qui a tout pour te plaire...

_ je serais d j avec et je me poserais pas de question.

_ oui mais...si cette personne...s il y avait un d tail de sa personne...qui...qui fait que si jamais tu sors avec elle...tu serais...diff rent d'un couple normal...Si pour tre avec cette personne tu devais te lan er dans quelque chose que tu ne connais pas du tout, une chose que tu n'avais jamais envisag e...tu sortirais quand m me avec cette personne ?

Toshiya r fl chit un moment, il n' tait pas s r de comprendre...non en fait il ne comprenait pas o voulait en venir le blond. Mais il savait une chose, celui-ci tait sous le charme de sa myst rieuse relation sur internet.

_ coute Kyo...quand bien m me sortir avec cette personne ferait de vous un couple diff rent, si tu aimes tout de cette personne, si tu te sens bien avec elle...la diff rence n'a plus d'importance...Je pense que...que si je trouvais la personne qui me corresponde ce point...je n'h siterais pas...j'irais lui dire que je tiens elle et que je ne veux pas la perdre m me si a fait de moi quelqu'un de diff rent des autres.

_ Je vois...

_ Ne te torture pas l'esprit...passer cot de quelqu'un dont tu aimes tout sauf un d tail...c'est passer cot de la plus belle chose que la vie peut mettre sur ton chemin.

_ qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ l'amour Tooru...l'amour !

Sur ce le bassiste quitta le fumoir du b timent pour retrouver sa basse, laissant Kyo seul avec ses pens es. Toshiya avait raison...passer cot de Hatori...c' tait pass cot de quelque chose...de quelqu'un de merveilleux...il tait s r qu'il prendrait soin de lui, qu'il ne lui reprocherait pas d'avoir des d fauts qu'il n'avait pas...il tait presque s r que Hatori saurait vivre avec lui...

Mais lui le voulait-il ?

Le soir venu Kyo prit le m tro et descendit du m tro deux stations plus t t. Une fois sur le trottoir il choisit... droite sa maison... gauche Hatori...c' tait maintenant ou jamais.

Il repensa aux conversations qu'il avait eu avec Hatori...il pensa la soir e qu'il avait eu avec lui...il pensa ce que lui avait dit Toshiya...il pensa ce qu'il ressentait...

Est-ce que cela pouvait tre si simple ? Se laisser aller simplement sans se soucier de la diff rence ? Est-ce que lui tait pr t faire ce pas en avant ? tait-il capable de prendre le bonheur qui passait...pouvait-il vraiment le saisir ?

Il avait envie de savoir.

Il avait envie d'avoir des r ponses.

Il avait envie de prendre le chemin de gauche !

Il en avait assez d'avoir envie...l'envie il ne la touchait jamais...Hatori il pouvait le toucher, il pouvait l'attrapper...il pouvait en avoir envie !

Il prit le chemin de gauche, d'un pas plut t press .

Une fois arriv devant la porte, devant l'appartement...Kyo se retrouva p trifi ...il se mordit la l vre et frappa deux grands coups. La porte ne tarda pas s'ouvrir et il pu voir Hatori aussi beau que la veille si pas plus...et il vit son visage clair de bonheur.

_ Ky...

_ Stop ! Donne moi ton num ro de portable...

_ pardon ?

_ Ton num ro de t l phone ! Aller !

Hatori le regarda bizarrement mais se pr ta au jeu, il donna son num ro que Kyo nota directement sur son portable.

_ maintenant ferme la porte.

_ Kyo je...

_ ferme cette putain de porte !

_ comme tu veux...

Hatori ferma la porte lentement et sortit son portable de sa poche en s'appuyant sur le porte fraichement referm e. Son portable ne tarda pas vibrer et il d crocha tout de suite.

_ moshi moshi ?

_ Hatori...c'est moi...Kyo...

_ Bonsoir...

_ Oui... coute... coute-moi et ne m'interromps pas !

_ je t' coute.

Kyo prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

_ Voila...j'ai r fl chis...tu...tu es perturbant, trop s r de toi, tu as un humour d plac et pervers...ton tre tout entier est pervers ! Tu m' nerves quand tu penses me plaire...mais c'est tellement vrai que je m' nerve moi m me. Tu as...tout ce que je recherche chez une femme, le sentiment de s curit en plus et...et je me sens...je me sens frustr parce que si t' tais une femme j'h siterais pas une seconde mais...mais t'es un mec...puis j'ai encore r fl chis et je me suis dis que c' tait pas important...Sauf que si tu prends mon trou du cul pour cible, je te ferais avaler tellement mousse au chocolat que tu ressembleras plus rien ! Mais...je...je sais plus ce que je disais...

_ tu parles de l'importance de mon sexe.

_ tais-toi...c'est moi qui parle !

_ d sol .

_ Tu recommences ! Merde ! Je dis que...ah oui...m me si t'es mec...je veux pouvoir dire que j'aurais essay , je veux pouvoir dire que je sors avec une personne g niale, une personne qui me compl te et qui m'accepte...je veux pouvoir me dire que...que je suis amoureux de celui qui a tout pour me combler et m'aimer...et ne pas me faire de mal...je veux tre avec cette personne...la personne qui peut me rendre heureux...

Il marqua une petit pause.

_ je pense que cette personne...c'est toi.

Kyo entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et se tourna vivement pour tre happ dans une treinte puissante, ses l vres se retrouv rent dans une teinte elles aussi...mais plus tendre...plus douce...et beaucoup plus sucr e. Il sentit la langue d'Hatori demander le passage et ne pu le lui refuser. Il se perdit compl tement dans ce baiser y donnant tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n' tait pas perdu...ce sentiment avait disparu...il tait juste bien. Il se sentait bien...quand ils se s par rent Hatori lui sourit.

_ c'est la plus trange, la plus incongrue mais aussi la plus belle d claration qu'on m'ait jamais faite !

_ enregistre bien parce que j'en fais pas tous les jours ! M me pas tous les mois...

_ mon mec est un insensible !

_ il est surtout affam ! Je te pr viens je suis une vrai merde en cuisine !

_ dans ce cas...je vais te faire un d licieux repas pour que tu te remette de tant d' motions !

Hatori posa un doux bais sur la joue de son maintenant amant, petit copain, compagnon, et tout autre mot qui lui plairait pour d crire Kyo. Il l'entraina dans son appartement et referma la porte derri re lui, comme pour tre s r de ne jamais plus le laisser partir.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il ne le laissa pas partir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment de peur ce sujet car Kyo de jour en jour se d couvrait plus que charm par la personnalit d'Hatori, il en tombait r ellement amoureux...M me le contact d'un corps masculin contre le sien ne le d rangeait plus. Quand il s'endormait devant la t l contre Hatori ou m me quand celui-ci le prenait dans ses bras ou l'embrassait...Ca n'avait rien avoir avec une relation normale mais c' tait a qui le rendait heureux, le fait qu'Hatori soit diff rent de toute autre personne qu'il aurait pu rencontrer.

Apr s un mois, ils n' taient toujours pas pass s l'acte, mais cela ne semblait d ranger ni l'un ni l'autre. Kyo rentrait chez lui tous les soirs quand il venait chez Hatori et son amant faisait de m me quand il passait la soir e chez le chanteur. Bien sur le brun n'h sitait jamais faire des remarques salasses ou g nantes pour Kyo mais celui-ci avait appris appr cier cette partie de personnalit peu reluisante.

Toshiya tait de plus en plus curieux, il avait bien s r t le premier apprendre que Kyo avait accept de sortir avec cette personne myst rieuse dont il lui avait parl mais de savoir exactement qui tait cette personne et qu'elle tait sa diff rence...il n'en savait rien. Ce qui tait s r c'est qu'elle rendait Kyo heureux, c' tait sans doute le principal.

Cependant il eut une surprise de taille le jour o il sortit de r p tition avec le blond, suivit de pr s par Die et Shinya, seul Kaoru tait rest au local pour arranger deux ou trois passages de leur nouvelle composition. Se tenait l'entr e du b timent un homme grand aux cheveux brun attach s en demi queue, une chappe autour du cou, un long manteau noir jusqu'aux genoux. Fumant tranquillement en observant les flocons de neige tomber sur le sol d j blanc.

Kyo eut un moment de pause, avait-il envie que les autres sachent ? Est-ce que a avait de l'importance ? Toshiya l'aida un peu dans son choix, sans le savoir.

_ Il est foutrement canon !

Le chanteur blond piqua un fard mais pas de g ne...on avait pas le droit de regarder sa propri t comme a ! Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait dire qu'il tait canon ! Et puis c' tait quoi ces petits yeux p tillants ?! Toshiya serait-il bisexuel ?! Pour regarder un mec comme a c' tait s r !

Il vit Toshiya amorcer un pas en direction de son amant et le d passa vivement.

_ non c'est le mien !

l'entente de la voix de son amant, Hatori se retourna et d accueillir un Kyo trangement c lin... treinte plus possessive...non pas c lin ! Foutrement jaloux ! Lui qui pensait que son amant avait un sursaut d'affection, c' tait rat .

_ Kyo...tu me sers trop fort...

_ d sol ...mais j'aime pas qu'on mate ma propri t .

_ ta...quoi ?

Toshiya s' tait fig sur place, que Kyo soit pris d'une soudaine crise d'exub rance tait plus qu' trange...surtout...pour un...ah ! Il venait de comprendre. Confirmation par un baiser magnifique mais assez chaste...pas d'exhibition en rue quand on est bien lev !

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

_ Toshiya...il a dit que t' tais 'foutrement canon'...mais c'est moi qui dit a !

_ ta jalousie te perdra mon coeur...Tu me pr sentes ou tu attends que tes amis g lent sur l'entre fait.

_ ah ouai...

Kyo se retourna vers ses amis, Die et Shinya le regardaient bizarrement alors que Toshiya avait un magnifique sourire aux l vres. Kyo tira son amant vers le petit groupe et soudain...ne su plus quoi dire...Il savait que la nouvelle passerait tr s bien chez Toshiya mais...Die et Shinya ? Comment allaient-ils le prendre ? Hatori vint son secours, ou peut- tre tait il mal l'aise lui aussi face ce silence pesant.

_ Je m'appelle Hatori, je suis l'amant de Kyo depuis un mois.

_ t' tais pas oblig de le dire si directement !

_ comment voulais-tu que je le dise ?

_ je sais pas en prenant des chemins d riv s !

_ a sert rien ils t'ont vu m'embrasser !

_ je t'ai embrass ?! Non mais tu rigoles l !

_ pas du tout ! T'es toujours en manque apr s le boulot !

_ vas-y r p te pour voir !

Toshiya clata de rire, bien vite suivis par Die et Shinya qui, lui, eu au moins la d cence de le faire discr tement. Kyo se mit bouder comme chaque fois qu'on riait de sa col re ou de sa jalousie qui pour lui taient l gitimes. Hatori se moqua un peu de son amant, il aimait jouer dans son jeu, mais aimait aussi se moquer de lui.

_ quand vous aurez fini...je pourrais savoir ce que vous en pensez ?!

Shinya se reprit le premier, il tait bien plus poli que les autres.

_ Si on allait boire un verre...il fait un peu froid pour parler l'ext rieur.

Hatori eut un grand sourire.

_ Tr s bonne id e !

Kyo pesta sur tout le chemin, le couple marchait un peu plus avant et se disputait gentiment, s'effleurant la main qu'ils ne pouvaient se donner, comme pour ne pas oublier que ce contact tait presque n cessaire.

Ils entr rent dans un petit bar pas trop loin du local, heureusement vide cette heure, les clients ne viendraient que plus tard. Ils s'install rent au fond de la salle, s' loignant le plus possible de la porte et du froid.

Kyo glissa discr tement la main qui tait rest e hors de sa poche pour toucher celle de son amant sur le trajet, elle tait gel e, il la glissa donc entre les cuisses de son amant. Celui-ci fut parcouru d'un grand frisson.

_ Kyo je t'ai d j dis que je n' tais pas un radiateur...j'ai froid moi aussi.

_ Mais t'es toujours plus chaud que moi.

_ j'y peux rien si j'ai du sex appeal !

_ Je t'en prie...t'es devant mes amis l !

Hatori haussa les paules, il commen ait avoir l'habitude. Kyo le prenait souvent pour une bouillotte. Quand ils regardaient un film, le blond passait toujours discr tement ses pieds froids sous ses cuisses pour grappiller la chaleur qu'il aimait tant. Il n'osait m me pas imaginer les nuits qu'ils passeraient avec lui...il tourna son regard vers la t te blonde et sourit tendrement...si...il pouvait l'imaginer.

_ alors comment vous le prenez ?

Toshiya eut un grand sourire.

_ tu sais je me suis pos beaucoup de questions sur ta myst rieuse rencontre...je dois dire que je pensais pas du tout que c' tait un homme...Mais je t'ai vu si joyeux ce dernier mois, je pense que Hatori-kun doit vraiment te rendre heureux et je te l'ai d j dit...c'est ce qui compte !

_ merci Tochi...

_ Die bu une longue gorg e de th et soupira.

_ Si j'avais pu imaginer, une seule seconde, Niimura Tooru dans les bras d'un homme je me serais moi-m me fait interner ! Mais je dois avouer que c' tait pas si d routant que a...en fait je trouve que tu vas mieux avec ce mec qu'avec toutes les nanas que t'as bien pu ramener !

Hatori se pencha tout de suite vers Die, un regard plus que suspicieux plant sur le visage.

_ il y en a eu beaucoup ?

_ des gonzesses ?

_ ouai.

_ tu peux m me pas imaginer !

_ on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Die eut un ricanement purement sadique de connivence avec le sourire d'Hatori. Kyo pin a la cuisse de son amant, le faisant sursauter.

_ a t'avancerais quoi de savoir ?

_ je m'informe c'est tout !

_ et toi t'es sortis avec combien de mecs avant moi ?

_ je peux te donner leurs num ros si tu y tiens tant !

_ t'as gard leur num ro !?

_ ben oui.

_ Je vais br ler, pulv riser, craser et enterrer ton portable et ton agenda !

_ mais qu'est-ce que a peut te faire que je garde...

S'en suivit 5 minutes d'une discutions assez vivante et bruyante laquelle Shinya mit un terme.

_ on dirait un vieux couple.

Les deux hommes se tourn rent d'un m me geste vers le batteur outr s et vex s, ils parl rent d'une m me voix.

_ pardon ?!

En somme la relation de Kyo ne d rangeait et n' tonnait pas vraiment les autres, le chanteur se promis d'en toucher un mot Kaoru apr s le weekend, histoire qu'il ne soit pas le seul tre ignorant. Il tait presque s r que Kaoru le prendrait bien, mais c' tait la personne du groupe qui tait la plus discr te sur sa vie, avec Shinya bien sur. Il tait s r qu'il le prendrait bien.

Une fois les trois musiciens sur le chemin du retour, le petit couple se mit en marche.

_ chez toi ou chez moi ?

_ R fl chissons...ton frigo est toujours vide...le mien toujours plein....

_ dans ce cas chez Hatori...vous allez me faire un repas merveilleux !

_ oses dire que je t'ai d j mal nourris !

_ je dois avouer...tu m'as jamais d u de ce cot -l .

Ils se sourirent, les disputes c' taient bien, a prouvait qu'ils se connaissaient bien et puis... a les rapprochait toujours un peu. Ils se d p ch rent de rentrer car le froid mordait leurs peaux malgr leurs pais manteaux.

Hatori se d p cha de faire un repas simple mais bon, il n'avait pas trop envie de cuisiner ce soir. Il avait...une demande faire...il esp rait que Kyo l'accepte sans quoi il aurait t d u mais il ne lui en aurait pas voulu pour autant.

Kyo d cida de manger au salon, allumant la t l en bruit de fond. Hatori attendit que le repas soit entam , Kyo tait toujours de meilleur humeur avec le ventre plein.

_ ne, Kyo...

_ ouai ?

_ j'ai un truc te demander...

_ houl ...j'aime pas quand t'es si s rieux.

_ pourtant je le suis vraiment.

Kyo posa son bol de riz sur la table et s'assit sur le fauteuil cot de son amant plut t que par terre.

_ Vas-y j' coute.

_ a fait un mois que tu rentres chez toi ou que je rentre chez moi apr s une bonne soir e...et je pensais que...enfin si tu veux et peut- tre pas tous les jours mais...je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas rester une nuit.

Kyo se mordit la l vre, signe qu'il r fl chissait.

_ On pourrait commencer par une nuit par semaine...pour essayer.

Apr s un moment Kyo lui sourit, il savait qu'il n'avait rien craindre et puis a faisait deux mois qu'ils se connaissaient, un mois qu'ils se voyaient...alors pourquoi pas.

_ D'accord je veux bien passer la nuit ici.

_ merci mon amour !

Hatori se pencha pour prendre les l vres de son amant dans un baiser passionn ment amoureux.

_ C'est toujours un plaisir de te faire plaisir Ha-chan...

Kyo reprit son bol et mangea contre son amant qui jouait d'une main dans ses cheveux.

_ j'ai t content de rencontrer tes amis.

_hm...c'est vrai a, je t'ai pas demand pourquoi t' tais venu me chercher ?

_ J'ai eu fini plus t t...un mannequin qui n'est pas venu l'essayage, alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait passer un peu plus de temps ensemble.

_ t'as eu une bonne id e...je suis content qu'ils soient au courant.

_ Tu voudrais rencontrer mes amis ?

_ oui bien sur...quand tu veux ! Du moment qu'ils ne sont pas tes ex-copains...parce que l je vais vraiment devenir...cruel...et sans piti et vraiment vraiment tr s jaloux !

_ comment ! Mon petit Tooru pourrait il se transformer en affreux warumono ?!

_ tu n'as m me pas id e ! Et le mot petit ! Et Tooru ! Tu les vires de ton vocabulaire !

_ oui chef !

Kyo aida faire la vaisselle, il avait finalement gagn ce droit dans la cuisine ! Il laissa ensuite son amant prendre sa douche tranquillement en regardant un film, puis il y alla son tour, volant un t-shirt dans l'armoire d'Hatori...il flottait bien sur dedans. Son amant se moqua gentiment de lui.

_ il faudra penser mettre de tes affaires chez moi...

_ ouai...en effet...

_ boude pas...t'es craquant dans mes v tements...

_ je suis craquant tout le temps !

_ c'est pas faux...

Hatori se leva lentement en teignant la t l et la lumi re du salon, il vint vers son amant et lui prit myst rieusement la main pour le guider vers la chambre.

_ Il est un peu t t pour aller dormir tu penses pas ?

Son amant lui r pondit d'un petit rire amus et referma la porte derri re lui, il s'appuya contre et observa un long moment son amant sans rien dire. _ Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?

_ Tu te souviens...quand tu m'as dit...que j'avais pas int r t prendre ton cul pour cible ?

_ je...ouai, je me souviens.

Kyo recula un peu dans la chambre, ayant peur de comprendre.

_ Kyo...et si je te demandais de...faire l'amour avec moi...ce serait diff rent ?

_ je... coute je...sais...je sais pas moi...

Hatori se d tacha de la porte et s'approcha lentement du plus petit. Il posa une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer.

_ t'as pas avoir peur...si tu veux pas je comprendrais, je ne te forcerais pas et a ne changera rien...parce que...parce que je t'aime vraiment Kyo.

Kyo r fl chit en un clair, venait-il bien de lui dire qu'il l'aimait vraiment ? Premi re fois qu'il le lui disait ! Mais avait-il vraiment envie ? C' tait une premi re pour lui...d sirer un homme...c' tait autre chose que de vivre avec lui, de le voir tous les jours et d'appr cier sa pr sence...d'aimer sa pr sence.  
Mais aimer c' tait aussi faire confiance, c' tait pouvoir se donner corps et me l'autre sans craindre le lendemain. Et Kyo ne craignait plus les lendemains depuis qu'il avait rencontr Hatori.

_ Je t'aime aussi...mais...je...je sais pas...comment faire...

C' tait le plus d licat, laisser l'autre g rer parce que lui en tait incapable.

_ Laisse-moi faire...j'ai tellement envie de toi...

_ Mais tu feras doucement ! M me si t'a envie !

_ bien sur...je veux que tu te souviennes pour toujours de cette nuit.

Kyo soupira fortement.

_ je pourrais mal l'oublier t'en fais pas !

Il ne pu rien ajouter de plus, son amant se jeta sur ses l vres en le prenant fermement dans ses bras, c' tait sa fa on lui de le rassurer et Kyo le savait, il faisait a souvent pour le calmer quand il piquait une crise, ici la crise venait de l'int rieur.

Kyo se plongea compl tement dans ce baiser et aucune main baladeuse ne vint ternir se moment rassurant, jusqu' ce qu'il se rompe doucement.

_ Tu es...tout ce dont j'aurais pu r ver...en mieux.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de r pondre et d se laisser emporter dans un nouveau baiser qui le mena jusqu'au lit o son amant le fit lentement tomber. Les bais s qu'ils s' chang rent ensuite furent plus brutaux, plus exigeants, r clamant un v ritable combat de langue, acharn et intense qui n'eut aucun vainqueur.

Lentement Kyo avait gliss au centre du lit, son amant le surplombant de son sourire merveilleux qui fit doucement perdre pied au blond. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte le t-shirt d' Hatori s' tait envol , il avait un corps r ellement magnifique, il avait d j pu le voir torse nu dans l'appartement. Il avan a sa main pour faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait, toucher la peau douce et d licate du torse...descendre sur le ventre plat et finement sculpt , effleurer ses hanches pour remonter vers son cou, il passa ses bras derri re sa nuque pour l'attirer ses l vres.

Hatori profita de ce baiser pour glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt de son amant. Celui-ci eut un petit sursaut, tr s vite calm par un redoublement d'attention sur sa bouche. Lentement le t-shirt remonta et le baiser se rompit.

_ l ve...les bras...

Kyo ob it presque m caniquement et son t-shirt ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir dans un oc an de caresses et de baisers qui s'abattirent tel un d luge sur son torse et sa gorge offerte. Il haletait sans s'en rendre compte, trop pris par un d luge de sensations bien diff rentes de ce qu une femme pouvait lui apporter, c' tait plus possessif, plus acharn comme contact. Il perdit ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant qui donnait un point d'honneur passer sa langue sur chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Il remonta ensuite, piquant un vif baiser au blond soupirant son plaisir, presque g n . Il eut droit un magnifique sourire malicieux qui lui promit plus que le septi me ciel. Les mains de son amant descendirent sur ses hanches et dans leur descente effr n e entrain rent son boxer jusqu' ses chevilles...pour finir par l' liminer du tableau.

Kyo se rendit soudain compte qu'il tait nu, face un homme, et que cet homme allait lui faire l'amour, l'amour en entrant son p nis dans son anus...Version des choses qui le terrifia d'un coup. Il se redressa et posa une main en signe de stop sur le torse de son amant.

_ attends je...

_ calme toi...tout va bien...non ?

_ non a va pas...je peux pas...

_ o est le probl me ?

Hatori gardait une voix douce, il savait que a ne devait pas tre facile pour son amant et n' tait pas vex car le sexe du blond tait bel et bien dress en signe de d sir.

_ je vais pas y arriver.

_ bien sur que si...tu n'as qu me laisser faire.

_ je ne veux pas te laisser faire...sans rien faire moi aussi.

Hatori eut un doux sourire et lui embrassa le front, il prit doucement Kyo par les hanches et se laissa rouler sur le dos, gardant sur lui un Kyo tout penaux.

_ alors fais.

Kyo avala difficilement sa salive et se pencha sur le cou de son amant, d couvrant le doux velout de sa peau, la douceur de sa chair tendre au niveau des hanches, dure et ferme au niveau du ventre. Son amant lui caressait tant t la nuque, tant t la joue, tant t se perdait dans la masse de ses cheveux paille.

Quand il arriva assez bas, Kyo se mit en devoir de les mettre galit , il retira le short de nuit de son amant, le faisant glisser avec la m me lenteur dont il avait us sur lui. Il d couvrit un membre fi rement dress etl resta paralys sur cette vision.

Il se retrouva bascul de nouveau dos au matelas, son amant au dessus de lui, le regardant avec toute la d termination dont il tait capable. Ce qui tait norme.

_ c'est ici que a va se passer...au fond de mes yeux...c'est eux qui t'aiment le plus pour le moment...tu es si beau.

Kyo rougit l g rement, oui, il pouvait voir cet amour se peindre de mille couleurs dans les yeux noisette de son amant, rendus presque dor s par la lumi re tamis e.

_ je...je dois me...me retourner ?

Cette question lui avait cout mais il ne savait plus trop quoi faire pr sent, il se retrouvait aussi puceau que le jour o il l'avait fait la premi re fois avec fille. C' tait il y a si longtemps...et maintenant il avait droit une seconde deuxi me fois...aussi stressante que la premi re. la diff rence que cette fois...il tait s r que c' tait pour la vie.

_ non mon amour...je veux te voir chaque seconde...

C' tait aussi pour observer son visage, ses expressions, quand il entrerait en lui, garder un contact direct avec son regard, sa douleur...parce qu'il aurait mal. Kyo ne su soudain plus o donner de la t te, Hatori plongea sur son corps, mordant ses t tons, passant ses mains sous ses fesses pour les presser dans ses paumes, entamant un lent massage de la partie qui allait le plus souffrir sous peu.

Il descendit coups de langue et mordillements jusqu'au bas ventre, laissant un Kyo bout de souffle et laissant passer quelques g missements plaintifs mais agr ables. Lentement il carta les jambes de son amant pour aller l cher vicieusement son entre cuisse, passant pr s de l'aine, glissant de nouveau sur la peau tendre des cuisses, sans arr ter de masser les fesses fermes et douces sous ses mains.

L'envie se sentait dans l'air et se voyait, dure et tendue. Hatori r cup ra ses mains, en glissant une sur les hanches du blond, passant les doigts de l'autre dans sa bouche et posant sa joue contre la cuisse de son amant, fixant son regard de braise dans celui du blond qui mit une plainte lascive.

Hatori eut piti de lui sans doute et d cida qu'il tait temps d'en donner plus. Il laissa de nouveau glisser sa langue sur l'entre cuisse, mais cette fois la remonta lentement et sadiquement vers la verge de son amant. Celui-ci tremblait de plaisir, de d sir et de frustration aussi. Pour l'instant il se sentait terriblement bien. Il se sentit encore mieux quand cette langue vicelarde toucha enfin son sexe durement tendu. Une langue s' tait rarement aussi bien plac e sur lui, ses hanches se soulev rent dans un g missement presque douloureux.

Il ne sentit m me pas cette main malicieuse qui s'insinuait entre ses fesses, caressant son intimit intouch e. Pour l'instant ne faisant que caresser. Au moment o les coups de langues disparurent pour laisser place la bouche chaude et humide d'Hatori, celui-ci en profita pour glisser doucement et lentement un doigt en Kyo. Celui-ci ressentit comme une g ne mais rien de douloureux, il tait aussi totalement perdu dans le plaisir que lui offrait cette bouche sur son sexe.

Hatori joua un moment de sa langue sur l'extr mit du sexe de son amant, le titillant et se d lectant de ses g missements frustr s. Kyo avait une r sistance impressionnante au plaisir, m me s il ne faisant pas de rapides mouvements sur sa verge beaucoup aurait d j craqu . Mais le blond en tait encore contr ler sa respiration. Le passage du deuxi me doigts se fit plus remarquer. Kyo se crispa un peu et chercha trouver une position plus confortable, sans succ s...Il commen a ressentir une douleur l g re...celle-ci augmenta encore quand son amant entra un autre doigt...cette fois c' tait vraiment douloureux.

_ Hatori...c'est...stop.

_ a va passer...je vais doucement...

Mais m me doucement c' tait comme si on lui d chirait lentement le bas du dos...il comprit en un instant la douleur que pouvait ressentir une fille pour sa premi re fois. Il se tortillait sous son amant.

_ a sert rien de bouger...c'est encore plus douloureux...Kyo...

_ mais...ah...

Kyo ressentit une pointe de plaisir sous cette inquisition douloureuse et g nante...Il se mordit la l vre et ferma les yeux, il voulait la retrouver...il en retrouva une partie quand Hatori le reprit en bouche, plus rapidement cette fois. Lentement il recommen a haleter, chercher son air et de plus en plus difficilement...Hatori, le sentant pr t, poussa plus profond ment ses doigts, agrandissant encore l'ouverture intime et faisant presque crier Kyo de douleur.

_ Ha-chan !

Celui-ci rel cha le sexe de son amant pour venir prendre ses l vres, cartant un peu ses doigts tout en caressant la paroi int rieur de l'intimit de Kyo...Il le sentait troit...chaud...l g rement moite...mais il ne devait pas y penser...pas encore...dans quelques minutes mais pas encore.

_ je suis l ...

_ a merci je le sens ! Hm !

_ ne t' nerve pas.

_ mais j'ai mal ! Merde !

D cid ment...il tait pourtant au courant un Kyo qui a mal, un Kyo qui a froid, un Kyo qui est g n ...est un Kyo f ch . Mais a faisait bizarre surtout dans un moment pareil... a n'en restait pas moins amusant de voir le blond f ch . Il continuait ses petits mouvements de doigts pour garder Kyo en veil.

_ J'y vais doucement...respire...d tends-toi...

_ comment veux-tu que je.. Aah !

_ tiens tiens,...du plaisir...

Comme il pouvait d tester Hatori quand il tait sarcastique ! Surtout maintenant ! Il ne pu emp cher ses joues de rougir et il d tourna son regard. Hatori sourit et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de son amant, remontant doucement jusqu ses l vres. Kyo consentit le regarder de nouveau et l'embrassa franchement, r veillant nouveau ce d sir douloureux.

Lentement Hatori retira ses doigts, il carta plus les jambes de son amant et celui-ci enfon a ses ongles dans la peau de son dos pour lui faire comprendre son stress. Hatori d se d tacher de lui.

_ Calme toi...je vais te faire tr s mal sinon...respire et d tends-toi.

Kyo l' couta cette fois et fit de son mieux pour rester calme, pour se dire que tout se passerait bien. Il avait confiance en son amant, il savait que malgr son caract re plut t malicieux et joueur, ici il ne jouait pas...ici il lui faisait l'amour.

_ viens...

Hatori eut un doux sourire comme il en avait toujours pour le calmer ou le rassurer. Ils s'embrass rent une derni re fois...Hatori d vora sa bouche, il n'avait jamais t aussi possessif, jamais aussi passionn . Il ne fit pas attention aux gestex de son amant, celui-ci leva un peu plus ses hanches, glissant un coussin sous son bassin, il connaissait assez bien le corps des hommes pour ne pas avoir besoin de ses yeux.

Il guida son sexe jusqu' l'entr e tant d sir e. Il poss da plus encore la bouche de son amant et le p n tra doucement...lentement...Kyo lui mordit la l vre, enfon ant plus encore ses ongles dans la peau d j durement prouv e du dos, glissant sur les paules. Hatori ne s'arr ta pas, il continuait de progresser dans l'intimit du blond.

_ Hm...Kyo...

_ dou...cement...brute !

Il y allait pourtant doucement mais Kyo avait l'impression qu'il for ait chaque petite pouss e, jusqu' ce que Hatori soit au bout, jusqu' ce qu'il soit aussi profond qu'il le voulait. Il l cha doucement les deux larmes qui avaient coul des beaux yeux de son amour.

_ a...va ?

_hm...mal...mais...bouge...

Hatori recommen a l'embrasser et bougea doucement en lui, il souffrait...le brun pouvait le sentir mais il continua...de petits mouvements, langoureusement, il aimait tellement tre en lui maintenant que c' tait comme ouvrir une porte sur un monde auquel il n'avait jamais eut droit...un monde o il pouvait lui aussi tre heureux, un monde o il n' tait plus seul. Un monde qui se fondait enti rement dans les yeux de Kyo.

_ Hah ! Vas-y ! Viens plus !

Oui...il allait venir. La suite ne fut que bruissements de draps et murmures...suivis de g missements de plaisir, de tendres caresses, de morsures d licates et de cris langoureux, se finissant par une jouissance comme jamais ils n'en avaient eu chacun.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il pourrait prendre autant de plaisir en tant en m me temps aussi combl , Kyo ne l'aurait pas cru...mais l ...quand Hatori se laissa tomber sur lui, puis , il fut prit d'un geste tendre qu'il n'avait jamais d'ordinnaire...Il referma ses bras sur le corps de son amant, se d lectant de l'odeur de sa peau, l chant son paule humide de sueur.

_ je t'aime...

_ oui...moi aussi...je t'aime Kyo...

Hatori se redressa lentement, lib rant son amant de sa pr sence intime et l'embrassa d licatement.

_ J'ai jamais aim comme je t'aime toi...

_ Tu me voles mes r pliques.

_ je t'ai fais mal ?

_ oui...au d but...mais apr s c' tait...magique...

_ l prochaine fois...tu me prendras.

_ Ah oui ? Je peux ?!

Hatori se mit rire doucement.

_ Bien sur, je serais heureux que tu me fasses l'amour...

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le cot , puis physiquement, il s' tait tellement donn . Kyo se blottit doucement contre lui.

_ Je sens que je vais passer...plus qu'une nuit par semaine ici...

_ on pourrait aussi dormir chez toi.

_ non...mon appart est trop...sobre et trop impersonnel, le tien est parfait.

_ Comme tu veux...je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Et il le faisait. Lui qui avait cherch le bonheur dans les bras de femmes qui ne le comprenaient pas se retrouvait le plus heureux des hommes dans les bras d'Hatori qui le comprenait le mieux. Parce que lui voulait juste leur bonheur.

Lentement le sommeil prit les deux amants, un sommeil prometteur de mille merveilles.

Dans un geste inconscient...Kyo glissa ses pieds contre ceux de son amant...celui-ci eut un sourire peine conscient...les pieds de Kyo... taient glac s.

FIN !

Voila, juste un petit one shot pour vous aider attendre la suite de sauve mon me pour celles et ceux qui lise cette fic la suite arrive bient t ^^ demain ou samedi !

J esp re que vous aurez rit autant que moi sur cette fic et qu elle vous aura d tendu un peu ^^

Je pr cise que ma p riode d examen approche (la semaine prochaine) et donc si jamais je poste plus lentement c est normal car les tudes d abord !

Merci toutes celle qui auront lu cette fic ^^ Bisous !

Yuuka ! 


End file.
